Naquele Ano
by MahMontenegro
Summary: Naquele Ano: Lily Evans odeia James Potter, isso até o dia em que ele salva sua vida. No último ano, Lily resolve dar uma chance a James, isso faz com que ela se apaixone, porém ela não admite. Ela só não consegue resistir a ele quando tem que se unir para conseguir fazer a felicidade de seus melhores amigos: Sirius e Marlene. Se deu certo? Você vai ter que ler pra saber! ;)
1. Naquele em que voltei para o último ano

_**NAQUELE ANO**_

_capítulo i: Naquele em que voltei para o último ano_

* * *

POV Lily

_Eu estava em Hogwarts, mas Hogwarts estava toda enfeitada com fitas e laços das cores das casas pendurados por toda a parte. Todas as faixas levavam ao salão principal. Eu estava parada no topo da escada com um lindo vestido verde curtinho, um pouco acima do joelho, tomara que caia, ele tinha a parte dos seios e da cintura preta toda bordada, e a saia de um verde bem clarinho, bem armadinha. Estava também um sapato de salto com pedrinhas pratas, eu nunca uso salto! _

_Quando olhei para trás, a Mulher Gorda estava se abrindo, e de lá saiu um moreno bagunçando os cabelos, um moreno muito familiar. Era James, James Potter, o segundo maior galinha da escola, só ficava atrás de Sirius Black. Ele vestia um smoking preto básico, mas que o deixava muito elegante, ele usava uma gravata vermelha meio vinho, um vermelho parecido com o vermelho da Grifinória, ele estava realmente muito bonito! Lily! Controle-se mulher!_

_Ele sorriu para mim, ele aparenta estar muito feliz. Eu, involuntariamente, sorri para ele também, e por dentro eu estava feliz também, mas não deveria estar afinal, ele é James Potter. Eu o odeio!_

_\- Evans... – ele me estendeu o braço esquerdo_

_-Potter... – eu lhe disse sorrindo, senti-me corar. Por que agora estou corando e sorrindo para James Potter? – Mas agora pode me chamar de Lily, Potter..._

_-Já não era sem tempo! – ele abriu o maior sorriso que eu já o via visto dar – Próxima etapa: Lily Potter. Sem vírgulas! – Que surpresa! Ele sabe o que são vírgulas!_

_-Não exagera James!_

_-Desculpe, Lírio! – E ele me dava um longo beijo._

Acordei. Isso era só um sonho, quer dizer - um pesadelo! O que James fazia em meus pensamentos? E por que ele me beijava? Que horror! Fui arrumar meu malão, o expresso sai amanhã.

Desci as escadas e dei de cara com meus pais tomando café, Petúnia pelo jeito ainda não havia acordado.

\- Bom dia filha! – Meu pai estava, como sempre, lendo o jornal trouxa, mas com o jornal bruxo - O Profeta Diário - que eu assinava ao lado, para lê-lo depois. Minha mãe estava sentada do outro lado da mesa, tomado uma xicara de chá verde e comendo seu cereal.

\- Bom dia, mãe; bom dia, pai! – Disse distraída já pondo leite no meu cereal.

\- Sonhou hoje? – perguntou minha mãe rindo baixinho, e eu pai riu-se também do outro lado da mesa.

\- Estava mais pra pesadelo... – sussurrei para que ninguém ouvisse. - Mas... Por quê?

\- Digamos que você falou um pouco essa noite, filha. - meu pai falou, fazendo ele e minha mãe rirem mais alto.

\- Quem é James Potter? – Gritou Petúnia do alto da escada.

\- Oi? – fiquei confusa, como ela poderia saber que eu sonhei com James?

\- Seu namorado, Lily? – Perguntou Petúnia para me irritar. Todos em casa sabiam quem era James Potter, e sobre meu ódio por ele também.

\- Cala a boca, Petúnia!

\- Lily! – Repreendeu minha mãe. – Não mande sua irmã calar a boca!

\- Deixe mãe! Lily e seu namorado são estranhos e idiotas! – Respondeu Petúnia com o ego lá em cima.

\- Petúnia! – Repreendeu minha mãe novamente. – Não chame sua irmã de estranha!

\- Ela só tem inveja, mãe!

\- Lily!

\- Não tenho, não! Sua... Sua bruxa esquisita!

\- Petúnia!

\- Se não tem inveja, por que escreveu a Dumbledore quando eu estava no primeiro ano?

-Lily!

\- Acho melhor você parar, afinal, seu namorado não está aqui para te defender! Nem o Severus nem o James... Afinal, qual deles é seu namorado e qual é seu amante?

\- Petúnia!

\- Eu nunca namorei o Severus, também nunca namorarei! Nunca namorei James também...

\- Mas ele você não diz que nunca vai namorar, né! – Ela me cortou.

-Chega, Petúnia! – Minha mãe gritou.

\- Então me faça parar! – disse duvidando – Você não tem um feitiço para me fazer calar a boca? – Toquei a varinha com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Petúnia! A janela está aberta! Agora chega! Está de castigo! - Desta vez meu pai se manifestou.

\- Mas... Mãe...

\- Está de castigo e ponto final!

\- Viu, Lily! Tudo culpa sua! – Petúnia disse apontando pra mim.

\- Você quer que eu aumente seu castigo? – disse meu pai entre os dentes.

\- Não, pai...

\- Então, já para o quarto! Vai ficar lá até segunda! Só sai para comer! – Sorte a dela que temos banheiro no quarto... Petúnia subiu a escada cabisbaixa. Minha mãe virou-se pra mim – Está tudo bem, Lily? Sei que você não gosta que toque no nome de Snape... Desculpe!

\- Tudo bem, mãe! – falar de Snape ainda doía - Só me leve pra estação o mais rápido possível.

\- Você está pronta?

\- Sim, pai!

Carreguei meu malão no carro junto com minha coruja, voltei para dentro me despedir de minha mãe, meu pai ficou no carro me esperando.

\- Tchau, mãe!

\- Tchau, Lily! Só uma pergunta.

\- Diga!

\- Como vai James?

\- Mãe!

\- Filha, você sabe que não odeia ele tanto assim! Você até gosta dele! Ele é bonito e inteligente, não pode ser tão mal assim!

\- Ah, mãe! Me deixa! Papai está esperando no carro, não posso demorar!

\- Vai filha, vai! - Entrei no carro.

Chegamos na estação rápido, me despedi do meu pai e passei pelo portal. Dei de cara com Dorcas e Alice. Fui correndo abraçar elas!

\- Dorcas! Alice! – Corri até elas.

\- Lily! – Elas me abraçaram

\- Como foram de férias?

\- Maravilhosas! E as suas? – Alice disse toda animada.

\- Ótimas. - Disse Dorcas desconfiada. – O que aconteceu foi que as férias da Alice foram tão boas assim?

\- Aposto minha varinha que ela passou quase as férias todas com o Longbottom!

\- Não enche, Lily! – A Alice disse sem graça. No ano passado, Alice começara a namorara sério com Frank, e ela morria de vergonha. – Como foram as férias com a cara de cavalo?

\- Não a chame assim! – Eu disse, na verdade querendo rir.

\- Mas você não gosta dela! – Dorcas disse.

\- Mas ela é minha irmã – Virei para Dorcas; as meninas pareceram chateadas pelo que tinham dito. - Mas se querem saber, eu quase a transformei em cavalo mesmo! – Todas riram.

\- Alguém sabe onde está Lene? – Disse Dorcas procurando Lene pela estação.

\- Verdade! Ainda não a vi. – Surpreendeu-se Alice.

\- Olha ela ali! – Eu disse apontando para uma morena de cabelos longos que vinha desfilando em nossa direção. Ela pulou no meu pescoço.

\- Alguém sentiu minha falta? – Perguntou ela.

\- Como não sentiríamos? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

\- Eu sei que eu sou demais! – Ela sacudiu seus cabelos.

\- Menos Marlene! – Disse Dorcas fazendo todo mundo rir.

\- Ah Dorquinhas! Eu sei que você me ama!

\- É amamos mesmo! – O que não fazíamos para agradar a Marlene? Não que eu não a amasse!

Senti meus olhos serem cobertos por duas mãos, macia e cheirosas mãos.

\- Adivinha quem é? – Reconheci a voz de Sirius.

\- Sirius!

\- Não! – _Como não?_

\- Ah... Sirius! Para! Eu sei que é você! Reconheci sua voz!

\- Sou eu quem está falando, mas não sou eu quem está cobrindo seus olhos – Toquei as mãos.

\- Tá então... Remus – Mas não era o cheiro de Remus...

\- Não!

\- Sou eu! – James saiu de trás de mim sorrindo.

\- Ah... Potter... – disse com repugnância.

\- Lily! Esse ano você não está pensando em por acaso aceitar... – ele bagunçava os cabelos, nervoso.

\- Sair com você! Não, obrigada! Agora dá o fora, Potter! – A cara dele murchou.

\- Desista, Pontas! –Sirius finalmente saiu de trás das minhas costas.

\- Sirius! – Pulei nele

\- Ei, ruiva! Que saudade hein! – ele me lascou um beijo na bochecha e me deixou envolvida por apenas um braço. – Lene, Dorcas, Alice! Não vão dar um abraço no gostosão de vocês? – ele estendeu o braço em que eu não estava como se chamasse para um abraço.

\- Cai fora, Black! – dessa vez foi Lene quem colocou uma dose extra de repugnância na voz.

-Nunca. Mais. Me. Chame. Assim. Se. Não. Quiser. Morrer. Marlene. – Disse Sirius entre os dentes fuzilando a Marlene.

\- Calma, Sirius, calma – disse a ele, joguei um olhar de "tem problema?" pra Marlene. Ela sabe que Sirius odeia de morte ser chamado pelo sobrenome já que foi expulso da família. – Sirius! Como foram as férias?

\- Ótimas! Pontas e eu ficamos inventando umas marotagens, bem legais! – O apito do trem tocou, era o sinal do embarque.

\- Tchau Sirius! – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Potter. – Acenei com a cabeça. Fomos para o trem.


	2. Naquele em que me pediram uma chance

_**NAQUELE ANO**_

_capítulo iii: Naquele em que não consigo parar de pensar nela_

* * *

POV. James:

Lily Evans, a garota mais bonita e charmosa da escola, pena que não me dá bola. Anda pelos corredores sem dizer nada a ninguém, estuda como uma condenada. Faz-me suspirar, essa ruiva, seu cheiro, seu gosto, eu quero sentir. Corro atrás dela como um cachorro, dá até vergonha de falar, mas é verdade, fazer o quê? Tenho qualquer garota em minha mão, mas não quero uma qualquer. Quero a Lily. Ela não me dá nem uma chance sequer, é difícil essa mulher! Esse é nosso último ano, não tenho mais nada a perder, é agora ou nunca. Ah, Lily, por que não entende que é meu sentido de viver?

Almofadinhas acha besteira correr atrás de uma só. Que vou enjoar, ou que vai dar besteira, mas isso é por que nunca correu atrás da que ele quer. Ele pode ser feliz sozinho, e até um tempo atrás eu também podia, até o dia em que essa ruiva me pegou e me tortura, sem outra via.

Aluado já pensa diferente, pensa que vou conseguir. Que no fundo ela gosta de mim, mas que não admite para si. Não que o que o Almofadinhas diz não valha nada, até porque ele é o melhor amigo dela; mas ela é esperta e para ele não contaria, pois ele é meu melhor amigo também, e do jeito que eu sofro, é provável que ele ficasse com dó e contasse. Mas Aluado tem um jeitinho especial de fazer a gente falar, parece que vê nosso interior, então gosto de pensar que ele sabe disso, tanto quanto um professor.

\- Pontas? – disse Aluado chamando minha atenção.

\- Oi? Desculpe, diga Aluado. – Saí dos pensamentos.

\- As garotas têm razão, o trem vai partir. Melhor subirmos. – chamou Rabicho já na porta.

\- Claro, claro! Desculpe!

\- Pare de se desculpar um pouco, cara! – riu Almofadinhas. – Você não matou ninguém!

\- Ah... Desculpe!

\- É surdo agora?

Chegamos ao trem e encontramos uma cabine vazia. Entramos. Ouvi uns múrmuros das vozes dos meus amigos, mas não prestei atenção.

\- Pontas! – Gritou Almofadinhas. – No que você tanto pensa que nem escuta mais nós falarmos? Estou tentando explicar aquela marotagem que planejamos nas férias... E não peça desculpa!

\- Tá! Des... Merda!

\- Pontas tá virando viado!

\- Cala a boca, Aluado!

\- Agora está melhor! Está virando homem de novo!

\- As visões da Lily me distraem...

\- Fala sério, James – disse Rabicho. – 'Cê 'tá super a fim da Lily, né!

\- 'Tô...

\- Ah... James, escreve aí! Esse ano você vai sair com ela! – Aluado gosta de me dar esperanças.

\- Cara, vai fundo na ruiva! – brincou Sirius.

\- Vocês falam como se eu não fizesse nada! Como se fosse fácil! – disse.

\- Shhhhh! – disse Sirius de repente – Escutem! – do outro lado da parede ouvia-se a voz das garotas. Nesse momento, cena engraçada, três garotos com os ouvidos encostados na parede tentando ouvir quatro garotas conversando. Do outro lado da parede, ouvia-se a voz das garotas.

\- São as garotas... – Disse Aluado baixinho.

\- Sim... São elas mesmo! – Completei.

\- Não quer ouvir Rabicho? – perguntou Aluado abrindo espaço para ele.

\- Não, obrigado! – respondeu Rabicho de boca cheia. - Pra mim comida é mais importante que mulher.

\- Então 'tá, né! – disse Aluado voltando para uma posição mais confortável.

\- James, trouxe a capa da invisibilidade?

\- Sim, por que Sirius?

\- Vai dizer que não está curioso pra saber se estão falando de nós?

\- Boa ideia, Sirius! – pulei do banco e abri meu malão, de lá tirei uma enorme capa.

\- Já voltamos, Rabicho!

\- Sem pressa!

Entramos em baixo da capa da invisibilidade, saímos da cabine e paramos na porta da cabine delas.

\- Você e James Potter, senhorita Lily Evans! – Disse Marlene.

\- Estão falando de você! – sussurrou Aluado.

\- Verdade Lily, que dó. Ele corre atrás de você desde o quinto ano! – Alice completou!

\- Que dó do Pontas – Sirius fez careta.

\- Dá uma chance pra ele, Lily! – Dorcas não podia ficar de fora! Eu amo essas garotas. – Vocês formariam um belo casal!

\- Calem a boca todas vocês! Se vocês não se lembram, ele dizia que eu era estranha até o dia em que... Em que defendi... –Ela gaguejou. – Em que defendi Severus!

\- Mas ele nunca mais chamou! – disse Alice

\- Ele mudou seus conceitos sobre você... – Completou Dorcas.

\- E se mudou! – brincou Remus

\- Vai, Lily, é o ultimo ano! Só uma chance! – Suplicou Marlene.

\- Eu vou lá – disse sem dar tempo de deixar eles me impedirem, saí de baixo da capa.

\- Você devia escutá-las... – entrei na cabine e me apoiei do lado da porta

\- Potter... – por que ela sempre põe tom de nojo? Sirius e Remus passaram por mim.

\- Ah, Lily! – disse Almofadinhas, que se sentou entre Lily e Marlene, fazendo Lene ficar esmagada contra a janela. Aluado sentou-se entre Dorcas e Alice. O que Almofadinha pensa que está fazendo sentado com a minha Ruiva?

\- Por favor! – Continuou Almofadinhas. - Não aguento mais Pontas reclamando que você não sai com ele! Já faz dois anos! – Joguei um olhar "Cala a Boca, cara! E sai do meu lugar!" pra ele. Ele entendeu e tomei seu lugar. A Ruiva se espremeu tanto para ficar longe de mim que grudou o rosto no vidro.

\- Vamos, Lily só uma vez! – implorei.

\- Não! E se me dão licença, a reunião dos monitores-chefes já vai começar! – Ela levantou-se com toda a graça, e saiu.

\- Não fique mal, James... – disse Marlene sentando-se ao meu lado.

\- Não, tudo bem! Ela nunca vai me dar bola!

\- Ah, Pontinhas! Não vai dar uma de dramalhão agora!

\- Sirius! - Cortou Dorcas.

\- Eu só queria saber o que fazer pra ela gostar de mim...

\- James, nós vamos fazer de tudo pra juntar vocês esse ano! – disse Alice animada. – Não é, meninas?

\- Claro que sim! – Dorcas e Marlene responderam juntas.

\- Sério, gente? – se elas me ajudarem, eu tenho esperança!

\- Eu acredito que elas falam a verdade e nós, marotos, também faremos nossa parte. – Respondeu Aluado. – Mas se não me engano, você tem que ir...

\- Pra onde? – perguntou Alice desconfiada.

\- Reunião dos monitores-chefes.

\- Nossa! Achei que seria Remus! – disse Dorcas surpresa. – Claro, sem ofensas James...

\- Não ofendeu! Eu também não esperava!

\- Com isso sua popularidade cairá bastante – brincou Marlene.

\- Nenhum jogador de Quadribol não é popular, McKinnon! Riu-se Almofadinhas. - Você sabe bem disso, não?

\- De qualquer maneira... – continuou Marlene entre os dentes determinada a ignorar a presença e a resposta de Almofadinhas. – Se eu fosse você, correria. Você já está atrasado, e isso não vai deixar a Lily feliz...

\- Merda de relógio! – Gritei – Valeu pela ajuda, gente. Até mais! – Saí correndo da cabine.

Chegando ao vagão dos monitores, vi que todos já estavam reunidos.

\- Desculpe o atraso, gente. - disse ofegante. – Tinha umas coisinhas para resolver... – Vi que a monitora da Corvinal estava sorrindo boba pra mim, joguei-lhe uma piscadela. O que foi a pior coisa que fiz nesse dia, a ruiva ficou vermelha de raiva, mas eu fiz isso só pra irritar ela mesmo, eu só tenho olhos pra essa ruiva. A menina começou a dar uma risada boba. Ninguém resiste ao "charme Potter". Lily, parecendo ter lido meus pensamentos, revirou os olhos.

\- Bom, agora podemos começar! – ela me jogou um olhar gelado – A maioria de vocês já foi monitor. Normal, então, por enquanto é só cuidarmos dos alunos do primeiro ano. Dumbledore deixou a lista de ronda comigo. Sonserina às segundas e quintas, Lufa-Lufa às terças e quintas, Grifinória às quartas e sextas, e Corvinal, obviamente, aos finais de semana. Algum problema? – Levantei a mão - Não, Potter, se sua pergunta é se seus horários baterão com os horários dos treinos de Quadribol, a resposta é não!

\- Não era essa a minha pergunta! – respondi magoado. Por que ela acha que sempre sabe o que vou dizer? E por que ela acha que minha vida é só Quadribol? Se bem que isso é um pouco verdade... Mas não _só_ Quadribol...

-Então diga, rápido! – apressou-me ela.

\- Quero saber se terei que fazer a ronda com você, ou se cada um faz uma parte.

\- Pelo menos sua pergunta serviu para algo, este ano a ronda terá que ser feita em duplas, as duplas de monitores de suas respectivas casas, ordens de Dumbledore. Mais alguma pergunta? Não? Então, reunião encerrada! Por favor, não se esqueçam de tratar bem os alunos do primeiro ano. Não os assustem. Peguem seus "blocos de detenção" ao sair. – Todos saímos da cabine e fomos para nossos respectivos vagões. Parei a ruiva no meio do caminho.

\- Ei, ruiva! Espera! – Gritei e depois corri atrás dela.

\- É _EVANS_!

\- Tanto faz! Parece que não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão fácil, terá que me aguentar pelo menos duas noites por semana. – Ah... Como isso era bom, mais tempo para eu utilizar o "charme Potter". Ou, pelo menos, algum tempo já que ela não me dava nenhum. E, a melhor parte, ela não podia fugir de mim, se não teria encrencas com Dumbledore.

\- Para minha infelicidade... Sim, vou! – _Magoei!_

\- Ah, ruiva, eu sei que você não me odeia de verdade! Por favor! Só uma chance pra eu te mostrar que eu não sou quem você pensa que sou...

\- Não preciso sair com você pra saber quem você é! Você é um garoto ridículo que machuca as pessoas com suas marotagens ridículas. Um garoto que judia dos outros só para rir! Não sei como você consegue rir! Não percebe que as pessoas não gostam disso? Um galinha que machuca corações de milhões de meninas em Hogwarts, pois só quer se divertir! Essa é a pessoa que você é! – Nossa! Magoou de verdade, se bem que isso não é nem um terço do que ela geralmente me xinga, então, 'tô no lucro! Mas não era verdade, não machuco "milhões de garotas". Não machuco ninguém! Só o Ranhoso, mas beleza!

\- Não! Essa é a pessoa que você pensa que eu sou. E eu sei ser legal com quem eu quero! Eu faria tudo pra você mudar essa imagem que tem de mim! Eu juro! Só me dê uma chance para pro...

\- Potter, por favor, não piore as coisas! Com licença... – Ela se virou, e bateu seus longos cabelos ruivos em mim. Aquele cheiro... Apesar de ser uma bela visão, vê-la de costas com seus cabelos balançando ao sair, ela estava indo embora, o que faz uma bela visão se tornar um pesadelo, um símbolo de "não esperança".


	3. Naquele em que Lily me odeia

Capitulo 3:

Naquele em que não consigo parar de pensar nela.

* * *

POV. James:

Lily Evans, a garota mais bonita e charmosa da escola, pena que não me dá bola. Anda pelos corredores sem dizer nada a ninguém, estuda como uma condenada. Faz-me suspirar, essa ruiva, seu cheiro, seu gosto, eu quero sentir. Corro atrás dela como um cachorro, dá até vergonha de falar, mas é verdade, fazer o quê? Tenho qualquer garota em minha mão, mas não quero uma qualquer. Quero a Lily. Ela não me dá nem uma chance sequer, é difícil essa mulher! Esse é nosso último ano, não tenho mais nada a perder, é agora ou nunca. Ah, Lily, por que não entende que é meu sentido de viver?

Almofadinhas acha besteira correr atrás de uma só. Que vou enjoar, ou que vai dar besteira, mas isso é por que nunca correu atrás da que ele quer. Ele pode ser feliz sozinho, e até um tempo atrás eu também podia, até o dia em que essa ruiva me pegou e me tortura, sem outra via.

Aluado já pensa diferente, pensa que vou conseguir. Que no fundo ela gosta de mim, mas que não admite para si. Não que o que o Almofadinhas diz não valha nada, até porque ele é o melhor amigo dela; mas ela é esperta e para ele não contaria, pois ele é meu melhor amigo também, e do jeito que eu sofro, é provável que ele ficasse com dó e contasse. Mas Aluado tem um jeitinho especial de fazer a gente falar, parece que vê nosso interior, então gosto de pensar que ele sabe disso, tanto quanto um professor.

\- Pontas? – disse Aluado chamando minha atenção.

\- Oi? Desculpe, diga Aluado. – Saí dos pensamentos.

\- As garotas têm razão, o trem vai partir. Melhor subirmos. – chamou Rabicho já na porta.

\- Claro, claro! Desculpe!

\- Pare de se desculpar um pouco, cara! – riu Almofadinhas. – Você não matou ninguém!

\- Ah... Desculpe!

\- É surdo agora?

Chegamos ao trem e encontramos uma cabine vazia. Entramos. Ouvi uns múrmuros das vozes dos meus amigos, mas não prestei atenção.

\- Pontas! – Gritou Almofadinhas. – No que você tanto pensa que nem escuta mais nós falarmos? Estou tentando explicar aquela marotagem que planejamos nas férias... E não peça desculpa!

\- Tá! Des... Merda!

\- Pontas tá virando viado!

\- Cala a boca, Aluado!

\- Agora está melhor! Está virando homem de novo!

\- As visões da Lily me distraem...

\- Fala sério, James – disse Rabicho. – 'Cê 'tá super a fim da Lily, né!

\- 'Tô...

\- Ah... James, escreve aí! Esse ano você vai sair com ela! – Aluado gosta de me dar esperanças.

\- Cara, vai fundo na ruiva! – brincou Sirius.

\- Vocês falam como se eu não fizesse nada! Como se fosse fácil! – disse.

\- Shhhhh! – disse Sirius de repente – Escutem! – do outro lado da parede ouvia-se a voz das garotas. Nesse momento, cena engraçada, três garotos com os ouvidos encostados na parede tentando ouvir quatro garotas conversando. Do outro lado da parede, ouvia-se a voz das garotas.

\- São as garotas... – Disse Aluado baixinho.

\- Sim... São elas mesmo! – Completei.

\- Não quer ouvir Rabicho? – perguntou Aluado abrindo espaço para ele.

\- Não, obrigado! – respondeu Rabicho de boca cheia. - Pra mim comida é mais importante que mulher.

\- Então 'tá, né! – disse Aluado voltando para uma posição mais confortável.

\- James, trouxe a capa da invisibilidade?

\- Sim, por que Sirius?

\- Vai dizer que não está curioso pra saber se estão falando de nós?

\- Boa ideia, Sirius! – pulei do banco e abri meu malão, de lá tirei uma enorme capa.

\- Já voltamos, Rabicho!

\- Sem pressa!

Entramos em baixo da capa da invisibilidade, saímos da cabine e paramos na porta da cabine delas.

\- Você e James Potter, senhorita Lily Evans! – Disse Marlene.

\- Estão falando de você! – sussurrou Aluado.

\- Verdade Lily, que dó. Ele corre atrás de você desde o quinto ano! – Alice completou!

\- Que dó do Pontas – Sirius fez careta.

\- Dá uma chance pra ele, Lily! – Dorcas não podia ficar de fora! Eu amo essas garotas. – Vocês formariam um belo casal!

\- Calem a boca todas vocês! Se vocês não se lembram, ele dizia que eu era estranha até o dia em que... Em que defendi... –Ela gaguejou. – Em que defendi Severus!

\- Mas ele nunca mais chamou! – disse Alice

\- Ele mudou seus conceitos sobre você... – Completou Dorcas.

\- E se mudou! – brincou Remus

\- Vai, Lily, é o ultimo ano! Só uma chance! – Suplicou Marlene.

\- Eu vou lá – disse sem dar tempo de deixar eles me impedirem, saí de baixo da capa.

\- Você devia escutá-las... – entrei na cabine e me apoiei do lado da porta

\- Potter... – por que ela sempre põe tom de nojo? Sirius e Remus passaram por mim.

\- Ah, Lily! – disse Almofadinhas, que se sentou entre Lily e Marlene, fazendo Lene ficar esmagada contra a janela. Aluado sentou-se entre Dorcas e Alice. O que Almofadinha pensa que está fazendo sentado com a minha Ruiva?

\- Por favor! – Continuou Almofadinhas. - Não aguento mais Pontas reclamando que você não sai com ele! Já faz dois anos! – Joguei um olhar "Cala a Boca, cara! E sai do meu lugar!" pra ele. Ele entendeu e tomei seu lugar. A Ruiva se espremeu tanto para ficar longe de mim que grudou o rosto no vidro.

\- Vamos, Lily só uma vez! – implorei.

\- Não! E se me dão licença, a reunião dos monitores-chefes já vai começar! – Ela levantou-se com toda a graça, e saiu.

\- Não fique mal, James... – disse Marlene sentando-se ao meu lado.

\- Não, tudo bem! Ela nunca vai me dar bola!

\- Ah, Pontinhas! Não vai dar uma de dramalhão agora!

\- Sirius! - Cortou Dorcas.

\- Eu só queria saber o que fazer pra ela gostar de mim...

\- James, nós vamos fazer de tudo pra juntar vocês esse ano! – disse Alice animada. – Não é, meninas?

\- Claro que sim! – Dorcas e Marlene responderam juntas.

\- Sério, gente? – se elas me ajudarem, eu tenho esperança!

\- Eu acredito que elas falam a verdade e nós, marotos, também faremos nossa parte. – Respondeu Aluado. – Mas se não me engano, você tem que ir...

\- Pra onde? – perguntou Alice desconfiada.

\- Reunião dos monitores-chefes.

\- Nossa! Achei que seria Remus! – disse Dorcas surpresa. – Claro, sem ofensas James...

\- Não ofendeu! Eu também não esperava!

\- Com isso sua popularidade cairá bastante – brincou Marlene.

\- Nenhum jogador de Quadribol não é popular, McKinnon! Riu-se Almofadinhas. - Você sabe bem disso, não?

\- De qualquer maneira... – continuou Marlene entre os dentes determinada a ignorar a presença e a resposta de Almofadinhas. – Se eu fosse você, correria. Você já está atrasado, e isso não vai deixar a Lily feliz...

\- Merda de relógio! – Gritei – Valeu pela ajuda, gente. Até mais! – Saí correndo da cabine.

Chegando ao vagão dos monitores, vi que todos já estavam reunidos.

\- Desculpe o atraso, gente. - disse ofegante. – Tinha umas coisinhas para resolver... – Vi que a monitora da Corvinal estava sorrindo boba pra mim, joguei-lhe uma piscadela. O que foi a pior coisa que fiz nesse dia, a ruiva ficou vermelha de raiva, mas eu fiz isso só pra irritar ela mesmo, eu só tenho olhos pra essa ruiva. A menina começou a dar uma risada boba. Ninguém resiste ao "charme Potter". Lily, parecendo ter lido meus pensamentos, revirou os olhos.

\- Bom, agora podemos começar! – ela me jogou um olhar gelado – A maioria de vocês já foi monitor. Normal, então, por enquanto é só cuidarmos dos alunos do primeiro ano. Dumbledore deixou a lista de ronda comigo. Sonserina às segundas e quintas, Lufa-Lufa às terças e quintas, Grifinória às quartas e sextas, e Corvinal, obviamente, aos finais de semana. Algum problema? – Levantei a mão - Não, Potter, se sua pergunta é se seus horários baterão com os horários dos treinos de Quadribol, a resposta é não!

\- Não era essa a minha pergunta! – respondi magoado. Por que ela acha que sempre sabe o que vou dizer? E por que ela acha que minha vida é só Quadribol? Se bem que isso é um pouco verdade... Mas não _só_ Quadribol...

-Então diga, rápido! – apressou-me ela.

\- Quero saber se terei que fazer a ronda com você, ou se cada um faz uma parte.

\- Pelo menos sua pergunta serviu para algo, este ano a ronda terá que ser feita em duplas, as duplas de monitores de suas respectivas casas, ordens de Dumbledore. Mais alguma pergunta? Não? Então, reunião encerrada! Por favor, não se esqueçam de tratar bem os alunos do primeiro ano. Não os assustem. Peguem seus "blocos de detenção" ao sair. – Todos saímos da cabine e fomos para nossos respectivos vagões. Parei a ruiva no meio do caminho.

\- Ei, ruiva! Espera! – Gritei e depois corri atrás dela.

\- É _EVANS_!

\- Tanto faz! Parece que não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão fácil, terá que me aguentar pelo menos duas noites por semana. – Ah... Como isso era bom, mais tempo para eu utilizar o "charme Potter". Ou, pelo menos, algum tempo já que ela não me dava nenhum. E, a melhor parte, ela não podia fugir de mim, se não teria encrencas com Dumbledore.

\- Para minha infelicidade... Sim, vou! – _Magoei!_

\- Ah, ruiva, eu sei que você não me odeia de verdade! Por favor! Só uma chance pra eu te mostrar que eu não sou quem você pensa que sou...

\- Não preciso sair com você pra saber quem você é! Você é um garoto ridículo que machuca as pessoas com suas marotagens ridículas. Um garoto que judia dos outros só para rir! Não sei como você consegue rir! Não percebe que as pessoas não gostam disso? Um galinha que machuca corações de milhões de meninas em Hogwarts, pois só quer se divertir! Essa é a pessoa que você é! – Nossa! Magoou de verdade, se bem que isso não é nem um terço do que ela geralmente me xinga, então, 'tô no lucro! Mas não era verdade, não machuco "milhões de garotas". Não machuco ninguém! Só o Ranhoso, mas beleza!

\- Não! Essa é a pessoa que você pensa que eu sou. E eu sei ser legal com quem eu quero! Eu faria tudo pra você mudar essa imagem que tem de mim! Eu juro! Só me dê uma chance para pro...

\- Potter, por favor, não piore as coisas! Com licença... – Ela se virou, e bateu seus longos cabelos ruivos em mim. Aquele cheiro... Apesar de ser uma bela visão, vê-la de costas com seus cabelos balançando ao sair, ela estava indo embora, o que faz uma bela visão se tornar um pesadelo, um símbolo de "não esperança".


	4. Naquele em que penso que cometi um erro

Espero que gostem! Desculpa pela demora da postagem!

* * *

capítulo iv:_ Naquele em que penso que cometi um grande erro_

x~x~x

POV Lily

Depois da seleção das casas, estava exausta e fui direto para o dormitório. Como se lá conseguisse ter paz... Fiz uma besteira, contei para as meninas do meu sonho, e do que James havia falado no trem.

– Ah, Lily! Você não tem pena dele? – disse Alice

– Sinceramente, - disse Dorcas – Não sei o porquê você trata James assim!

– Verdade, Lily! – Marlene não consegue ficar de fora!

– Me deixem quieta! Não gosto dele!

– Nós só achamos que vocês dois seriam felizes juntos...

– Mas estão erradas! Boa noite! – Virei-me de lado e adormeci.

Na manhã seguinte, desci para a sala comunal sozinha, lá encontrei Sirius.

– Bom dia, Ruivinha! – ele levantou da poltrona e me abraçou por trás.

– Bom dia, Sirius! – me desfiz de seu abraço.

– Nossa, desceu sozinha hoje... Se desfaz do meu abraço... O que aconteceu, Ruivinha? – ele indagou com cara de bobão. Ninguém recusa um abraço de Sirius.

– Nada, Sirius! – já ia saindo pela Mulher Gorda quando ele me pegou pelo braço e me puxou para dentro novamente.

– Ruiva, posso não ser Remus, mas sei que tem algo errado com você! – às vezes o Sirius é tão fofo... Dei um sorrisinho, ele o devolveu a mim. Abracei-o.

– Sério mesmo, não aconteceu nada, Sirius, as meninas que ficaram me enchendo ontem à noite e não consegui dormir direito pensando no que elas me disseram. Mas não é nada pra você se preocupar. Juro!

– Então está melhor. – ele me abraçou novamente e ficou passando a mão por meus cabelos. – será que você me contaria o que te perturbou?

–Não!

– Por favor, Ruiva! Foi o Pontas, não foi?

– Claro que não! - _Foi sim..._

– Então tá bom, por que você sabe que se fosse eu dava uns bons socos nele. – ele deu três socos de levinho na minha barriga. Dei risada, morro de cócegas na barriga.

– Então foi ele! – disse com a intenção de que ele batesse mesmo, mas não conseguia parar de dar risada.

– Eu sei que não foi! Agora vem aqui que eu vou fazer você gargalhar um pouco... – ele me abraçou por trás me prendendo de uma maneira que eu não pudesse escapar, e fez muitas cócegas na minha barriga.

– Si... Si... – estava tentando falar, mas com ele me fazendo cócegas não ia dar... – Sirius... Siri... Sirius, para!

– Mas é tão bom te ouvir rir um pouco.

– Não... chega, por favor... – ele finalmente me soltou.

– Vamos, Lily. Senão chegaremos atrasadas... – disse Lene já perto da Mulher Gorda. Quando ela havia chegado lá? Ela tinha um olhar severo em sua face, e ele apontava diretamente para Sirius. Talvez nem todos percebessem, mas eu via que lá no fundo tinha um pinguinho de tristeza...

– Desculpe, Lene! Tchau, Sirius! Até a aula!

– Quer dizer, _se_ ele aparecer na aula... – murmurou Lene para Sirius não ouvir.

– Tchau, ruiva! – ele me deu um abraço - Marlene... – ele acenou com a cabeça.

– Sirius... – Lene fez o mesmo.

Saímos pela Mulher Gorda. Chegando ao Salão Principal, sentei-me ao lado da Lene em frente à Dorcas e Alice. Quando foi que todo mundo passou pelo salão comunal que eu não vi?

– Se divertiu com Sirius, hein... – disse Dorcas em voz baixa.

– Nem fale! – completou Alice – Quando passei pelo salão comunal você estava rindo feito uma doida!

– E aposto que se não tivesse chamado você, estaria até agora... –queixou-se Lene.

– Que é que tem, gente? Sirius é meu amigo!

– Às vezes parece ser mais do que só um amigo... – queixou-se Lene novamente em um tom quase inaudível...

– Pare Marlene! Você sabe que não é verdade! – em outras circunstâncias teria zoado ela por estar com ciúmes, porém falávamos de Sirius para Marlene, então, não era a hora.

– Só estou relatando os fatos, Lily...

– E que tipo de fatos são esses? - perguntou Dorcas morrendo de vontade de dar risada.

– Que em vez de Lily ficar agarrando-se com Sirius na sala comunal, deveria dar uma chance dessas para James...

– Marlene! – Alice era outra que estava totalmente segurado a risada. – Que tipo de conselho de amiga é esse?

– O tipo que faz sua amiga ser feliz até o dia de sua morte!

– Marlene! Isso é coisa que se diga? E bem que você podia tratar Sirius um pouco melhor, né!

– Sim! Até trato, mas só no dia em que você tratar James melhor.

– Lene, é diferente! Sirius é o meu amigo!

– E James é o meu! Você não gosta que trate mal seu melhor amigo também não gosto que trate o meu! – Marlene disse com tom alto e nada relutante. Alice percebeu o clima tenso entre nós duas.

– Gente, a aula da McGonagall já vai começar! – Lice finge que nada aconteceu...

– Lice tem razão, - concordou Dorcas. – Melhor irmos...

– Vamos então! – Eu e Lene respondemos juntas.

Todas levantamos. Partimos para a sala de transfiguração. Chegando lá, não havia nenhuma mesa, nenhuma cadeira, só McGonagall estava lá na frente, de pé.

– Vamos, cheguem, façam uma fila. Já irei explicar... – todos os alunos fizeram fila. – Muito bem! Hoje vocês terão de fazer uma enorme transfiguração, e para isso precisarão de um parceiro. – A sala toda se moveu, inclusive eu, que enganchei na Lene. – Que eu irei escolher... - _que droga!_ – os pares estão escritos na lousa, - Minerva acenou com a varinha e todos os nomes apareceram na lousa, exatamente a ordem em que a fila estava. Nesse momento, uma gotinha de esperança. Porém, com outro gesto, os nomes foram organizando-se em duplas. Procurei meu nome por alguns segundos até que o encontrei, encontrei-o ao lado do nome de James.

– Não! Por quê, professora? – protestou Lene - Não vou fazer trabalho com Sirius! Não vou mesmo. Ele não ajuda em nada e fica atormentando.

– Lamento, Srta. McKinnon, porém não fui eu que escolhi as duplas, portanto não pode ser eu quem vai mudá-las.

– Mas que droga! – resmungou ela cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios.

– Eu sei que você me ama, Lene! – riu-se Sirius do outro lado da sala. Lene revirou os olhos.

– Bom, agora que estamos todos resolvidos, - McGonagall olhou por cima de seus óculos quadrados para Sirius e Marlene. – Vou lhes explicar o que devem fazer. Os objetos que transformarão serão sorteados na hora.

– Mas isso é impossível, não temos nem como treinar – manifestou-se Longbottom, ainda com o braço envolto na cintura de Alice.

– Não, isso é difícil, não impossível. – corrigiu McGonagall com um ar sério. – Juntem-se com seus pares. - James veio até mim. - Agora, atenção! Vocês têm três semanas, agora pratiquem com coisas menores novamente, todos peguem seus ratos nas gaiolas e sentem-se com a dupla para poderem praticar, e também analisar as habilidades de seu companheiro. – peguei meu rato e voltei para o lugar, logo James chegou e sentou-se em minha frente. Começamos as transfigurações. James não era o que possa se chamar de ruim...

– Então, Ruiva você não vai mesmo me dar uma chance?

– Já disse que não, James!

– Por favor, eu faço o que você quiser!

– Então me deixe-me paz!

– Isso não é uma opção... Só depois que você aceitar sair comigo.

– Eu já disse que não! E se você não parar... – apontei a varinha para ele.

– Você não teria coragem...

– Experimenta...

– Quer sair com... – nesse momento lhe joguei a azaração cara-de-lesmas. Foi instantâneo, James começou a vomitar lesmas em cima de seu rato.

– Srta. Evans, o que aconteceu ai?! – McGonagall vinha aproximando-se preocupada.

– Eu... Sem querer joguei uma azaração em James...

– Srta. Evans, eu não esperava isso de você! Está de castigo! A partir de amanhã terá aulas de voo com o Sr. Black – os lábios de Sirius tremeram, não por ter que me dar aulas, mas pelo sobrenome. Já os meus lábios, bem, também tremiam, como o resto de meu corpo. Como McGonagall sabia que eu odiava voar?

– Não, professora! Por favor! Eu não sei voar! – admitir isso na frente da sala toda era difícil, sou muito orgulhosa, porém tudo está perdido mesmo.

– Por isso mesmo! No final do mês terá um teste, - McGonagall tinha um olhar severo, sabia que não havia sido tão sem querer assim... - se não tiver aprendido continuará com as aulas até que aprenda! – meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Vi que Lene olhava em minha direção e dizia, sem emitir som, as palavras: "não chore!". – Estão todos dispensados! Srta. Evans, Sr. Black, levem o Sr. Potter para a enfermaria, já!

Sirius passou o braço por baixo do braço de James, fiz o mesmo e o levamos até a enfermaria. Chegando lá, tive que explicar à Madame Pomfrey tudo o que havia acontecido. "Espero que Minerva tenha lhe dado um bom castigo!". Acredite, deu! Colocamo-lo na última cama do lado direito, e sentei-me na cadeira ao lado. Sirius olhou para James depois para mim e saiu de fininho para que eu não percebesse.

– Aonde você vai?

– Aula de adivinhação, por quê?

– Não, você não pode me deixar aqui com ele! Fique você! – retruquei. James soltou um gemido.

– Desculpe, ruiva, mas a culpa dele estar ai não é minha, bye bye! – e saiu correndo, só ouvi os gritos de Madame Pomfrey xingando Sirius. Vi-me ali sozinha com James que agora parara de vomitar um pouco.

– Desculpe-me, James. Juro que não foi a minha intenção, era só pra assustar você, porém a raiva falou mais alto.

– Tudo bem, ruiva! – contraí o rosto, por que ele gosta tanto de me chamar de "ruiva"? James percebeu meu incômodo. – Dá um desconto, você me mandou pra enfermaria!

– Tá... – eu cedi e ele riu

– Sério? Você vai deixar mesmo?

– Fazer o quê? Você tem razão!

–Nossa! Isso é bom! É um começo!

– Um começo? Começo pra quê?

– Pra você parar de me achar insuportável...

– É, quem sabe um dia? Um dia bem longe de hoje... – ele riu, depois passou a mão por cima da minha que estava em cima da maca. Retirei-a rapidamente. Vi um pequeno sorriso no rosto dele. Sem querer sorri também.

– Sabe, ruiva, pode ir, não quero que você perca aula por minha causa!

– Sério, James? Mas você vai ficar aqui sozinho?

– Não tem problema! Vai senão vai chegar tão atrasada que não vai poder entrar...

– Obrigada, James! – dei um rápido beijo em sua bochecha, levantei, peguei minha mochila e parti para a aula.

Quando já estava fora da enfermaria parei pra pensar. Eu dei um beijo em James? Eu dei um BEIJO em JAMES POTTER? Ai meu Deus! Se alguém ficar sabendo disso eu estou ferrada! E se ele agora achar que eu gosto dele por causa disso? Mas foi totalmente sem intenção, não foi? Ele não seria tão burro de pensar que estou gostando dele. Isso tem que sair da minha cabeça, senão estar ou não estar fisicamente na enfermaria com James não fará a menor diferença. Pois pensaria nele durante toda a aula de Runas Antigas.

Não deu outra! Passei a aula toda pensando nisso. Mas que droga! Se tivesse parado para pensar por um milésimo de segundo eu não teria feito aquilo. Mas que Merda! Merda!

* * *

Deixe seu review, não custa nada!


End file.
